


Happiness from a Little Thing

by Okami_no_fude



Series: Linked Universe oneshots [17]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Discord weekly prompt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Inspired by Art, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malon and Time bonding, Romantic Fluff, Set before Linked Universe, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: A small look into Time and Malon's relationship.Inspired by one of the older posts on LU Tumblr and a songfic
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412722
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Happiness from a Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pan (Lucky_Cassandra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/gifts).



> For Pan, who has been very supportive during my trying times.  
> Such a great person, I thought I would gift this.  
> (it's just a coincidence that it also fits the weekly prompt, which is valentine week lol)
> 
> [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) is created by @jojo56830 on Tumblr.  
> Legend of Zelda series belongs to Nintendo.

**_What I want is just for you to hear all my thoughts_ **

**_(あなたにあたしの思いが全部伝わってほしいのに）_ **

That was something that he first thought when he had met Malon again after his second, surreal journey.

  
As his highness, Princess Zelda had sent him back in time where he had first met her in order to warn the king, not a single soul he encountered after their first meeting had remembered him.

Except for Malon.  
Malon was one of the only few people who had remembered him before his journey as the Hero of Time, as they met before he snuck into the castle courtyard.

Since he could not go back to Kokiri forest as he lost his innocence, nor could he truly connect with the princess due to the lingering resentment he had about being sent back and everything was as if nothing ever happened, he began to unconsciously stick around with the farmgirl more.

Perhaps, he was clinging onto her due to her knowing him before the disaster at first. Maybe, she was his rock, his safe haven from the storm of turmoil that was his experience as the hero of time, someone who was able to manipulate the flow of time. 

What he knew at least, that Malon was his friend. Someone that he did not mind to share some time and talk.

**_Yet I have secrets I can’t tell anyone and I lie_ **

**_(誰にも言えない秘密があって嘘をついてしまうのだ）_ **

He wanted to talk about himself more.

Yet, he had dark secrets that seemed unbelievable for others. No one had experienced the-future-that-could-have-been first hand, nor the whole apocalypse-that-almost-happened. 

No one but himself.

If he hadn’t lived through all of it, even he would not have believed in those tales.

He wasn’t sure if even Malon would take him seriously, or see him as a crazy person who belongs in an asylum.

Not to mention how many of those were nightmare-inducing memories.

The eerie moon looming in the sky, its approaching presence constantly reminding him that he was on a time limit. The ever-growing fear among the townfolks of Clock Town. The plights of each race in Termina. The waves of pain and regret he feels when he donned a transformation mask. The growing jadedness of seeing his efforts of helping out people being all for naught as he reset the three-day cycle. The thought-provoking questions from the Moon children. The insanity of Majora as he fought against him. 

He did not want to subject anyone to the horrors he had encountered. He did not want anyone to suffer from it.

So he closed himself off from everyone, rationalizing that nothing ever lasts so he saw no use to get close to other people.

  
  


**_I’m much more spineless than you seem to think of me_ **

**_(あなたが思えば思うよりいくつもあたしは意気地ないのに）_ **

He later recognized that he was a coward in saying that. It was just a complete excuse. The one conversation he had with Malon opened his eyes.

_“We’ve been friends ever since childhood, yet there is very little I know about you or even the world._

_-But I’d like to._

_I’d like to know.” *_

She had given him the chance to talk about things he had kept hidden in his chest for so long.

And he took it.

**_So why?_ **

**_（どうして）_ **

He opened up, told about his journey as a hero, about his nightmares that assaulted him constantly.

He bared himself completely, exposing his cowardness as a person, his worthlessness as a “hero” as others call him (he couldn’t see himself as a hero, especially after the events in Termina, where there were time loops in which he failed to save people).

He thought Malon would think less of him, that he was not the perfect person that others seem to think of him.

But she didn’t.

**_Why? Why?_ **

**_（どうして どうして）_ **

He didn’t understand.

  
  
  
  


**_Even if I have everlasting sorrows and tearing seams, as long as I’m with you_ **

**_（消えない悲しみも綻びもあなたといれば）_ **

**_How happy would I be to smile and say “it was for the best”_ **

**_（「それでよかったね_ ** **_」_ ** **_と笑えるのがどんなに嬉しいか）_ **

But through the multiple conversations he had with Malon, and subsequently spending more time with her, the painful memories began to hurt less. Malon had always given him an empathetic ear to listen to his mumbles, cries, and rants. She had given words of comfort or a shoulder to lean on. 

The ‘simple’ farmgirl had given him something he had rarely ever felt.

Unconditional love and happiness.

**_Everything in front of me seems to blur and melt…_ **

**_（目の前のすべてがぼやけては溶けてゆくような）_ **

**_A flood of miracles won’t be enough_ **

**_（奇跡であふれて足りないや）_ **

He hadn’t expected himself to find any sort of happiness, and yet Malon was someone who made him feel that. 

He would never forget the words that made him fall in love with her.

**_Because you called my name_ **

**_（あたしの名前を呼んでくれた）_ **

**_  
_ ** _“It may be true that experiences in life make one who they are, but that is not completely true either. People will call you hero for the sacrifices you had made to help us. That won’t probably change,” Malon spoke softly. “But you also have the power to choose who you want to be, not just what others say you are; whether a warrior, or the Hero, or just simply a man living his life._

_You are who you choose to be, Link.”_

**_Is it all right if I call out your name？_ **

**_（あなたの名前を呼んでいいかな）_ **

**Author's Note:**

> * this dialogue is directly quoted from [this Malink post from Jojo](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/180474221139/yes-honesty-is-necessary-particularly-for-these)
> 
> The song I used is called ["Eine Kleine"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C3ffq5zMuQ) by Kenshi Yonezu. Go take a listen, it's really good! (the link is the english sub version. I did some tweaking of the translation, but most of the lyrics I give credit to this video's uploader)


End file.
